Powders are a very common component of a wide variety of cosmetics. They serve a number of purposes in such compositions: they can be used as binders, to hold other components together; as fillers, to give greater substance to a product; as oil removers, as in facial powders, to absorb oils and sebum from the face; and water absorbers, to dry the skin after a shower or a bath. There is a vast array of different types of powders, each of which may perform one or more of the desired functions. Examples of commonly used powders are talc, kaolin, polystyrene, nylon, mica, starch, silica, and silk. However, the features which allow them to perform the noted functions may actually in some situations be disadvantageous. For example, many powders are so good at absorbing water, that they eventually dry out the skin too much. Also, it is preferred that a powder be light and fluffy, i.e., "powdery", rather than heavy and draggy, to the touch; however, in many cases, powders will pack tightly when settled or in the presence of water, thereby eventually losing the desirable powdery feel. In addition, powders are frequently unsuitable for the incorporation of biologically active materials, due to unfavorable interactions, such as oxidation, reduction, or hydrolysis. Therefore, there continues to be a need for a cosmetically acceptable powder which is light and non-drying, which can readily be used to deliver actives, and yet which can function as well as traditional powders in the ability to absorb oil and water. The present invention now provides such a powder.